The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as "Brighton 650" and more particularly to a grapevine which bears seedless berries which are larger and rounder than the berries of the "Superior Seedless" grapevine, the flesh of which is very firm and crisp and has excellent eating and shipping quality and which is mature for harvesting and shipment approximately May 25 near Thermal in the Coachella Valley of California.
The "Superior Seedless" grapevine has been of notable commercial success in producing seedless grapes ripening for harvest in the Coachella Valley of California approximately June 6. Horticultural experts, growers and others having an interest in the development of new commercial varieties of fruit are acutely aware that there is a market demand for new varieties which possess characteristics superior to existing varieties or which fit within ripening periods during which no comparable varieties are available. There are a multitude of other rather more subtle considerations which may have a direct bearing upon the commercial success of a variety. Size, coloration, flavor, sugar and acid content, holding quality, shipping quality, resistance to disease and still other criteria may influence market acceptance for any new variety.
The new and distinct variety of the present invention possesses a unique conbination of attributes which make it a particularly promising variety in that it fits well with existing commerical varieties having ripening dates over substantially contiguous time periods and otherwise has exceptional characteristics in the above-noted respects.